A Clown Saving a Knight
by NaturallyCapricorn
Summary: The kings son, the knight, got kidnapped by an evil Wizard. Someone must save him. The king arranged a town meeting, and said he'd give anyone 250,000 gold for whoever will save his son. The Clown agreed but doesn't want the money, he wants the knight. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

It was long ago, before you were even born, there was a kingdom, and that kingdom was called Alternia. There a king and queen with their two sons. The eldest was a prince and the youngest was a knight. It was peaceful in the kingdom, until an evil Wizard kidnapped the knight while he was asleep. He left a note saying:

_"Give me your whole kingdom in exchange for your precious knight. If he's that important then it's a fair trade."_

The queen cried, and the king's heart broke. If the Wizard takes control the the whole kingdom everyone will suffer. What will the king do? Someone must save his youngest son. The king suddenly had a brilliant idea. He gathered a meeting with all the towns people in his kingdom.

"If someone saves my son from the abhorrent Wizard then there will be a fee of 250,000 gold for it." The king announced.

"But, in the Wizard's lair there lives a ferocious dragon. How will anyone survive?" Said one of the towns people.

Out of nowhere there was a honking sound. Coming closer and closer. The towns people saw a boy who wore clown make-up. They refered to him as 'The Clown' because of the make-up. He usually come to the town to get supplies for his needs. No one ever talked to him or gotten closer to him, no one dared to look him in the eyes. Others thought that he was the Wizard's accomplice, but they never had any proof. He stopped by a small market place to get his stuff.

"Wait," Said the king. The clown turned around and glared at the king. The king shivered at the cold glare. "Would you please-"

"Not interested." The clown cut him off and was about to walk away.

"But my son was kidnapped by the Wizard you must help. I beg of you."

"Couldn't you just ask someone other than me? I'm not the only one living in this kingdom, wait, I don't live in this kingdom." The clown said sarcastically. It was true though, the clown doesn't live in this kingdom. No one knows where he lives, but some has claimed that he lives in the kingdom but nowhere near it.

"Yes, there is others that live in my kingdom but someone has to save my son. I will give a fee of 250,000 gold if you'll save him."

"I decline. I have other things to do than to save a prince-"

"He's not a prince, you see, he's a knight."

The clown laughed, his laugh sounded like a honk too. "A knight got kidnapped by a Wizard?" He laughed again, yet no one joined him.

"Please save him."

"Why can't your eldest son take care of it?" The clown asked.

"Why, he's not old enough that's why."

The clown thought for a moment. "Alright, if I save your son will you grant me a wish?"

"Yes, anything."

"I want your son."

"What? Why?

"It's for my purpose. And only my purpose. I have my reasons."

"Even if you save him, you still want him?"

"Yes. I'll give you this. When I save him, you can only see him once every year, got that?"

"No, that's-"

"Do you not want to see him at all? I can arrange that."

"No," The king hesitated. "You have your wish clown. You can have my son, he will visit me every year."

The clown smiled. He walked away but stopped shortly. "And I don't want that money of yours. Your son will be my pay." The clown continued to walk away. Soon disappearing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The clown walked back to his house and put his shit away like a proper young man. He has to save the knight who he had a secret crush on. It was 10 years ago when the clown was 6 and the knight was 5. The clown had always been a klutz, he would fall and never get hurt. But one day his father left him and he was all alone now. No one to take care of him, no one to love him. Until he met the knight.

The clown was swinging on a swing set, and he was crying at the same time. Then, the knight came over to him and papped him on the head. "Stop crying," He said."I'll be your friend."

After that the clown stopped crying, and finally he wasn't so lonely anymore. The clown told him everything, and the knight told the clown everything. The knight always wanted to be a knight and save people from bad things. Though, the clown wanted to entertain everyone, make them laugh. Both of their dreams came true. Once the clown was 13, his knight stopped coming to the place they had played together. He didn't know what happened, did he do something wrong? Each and everyday had passed and he stay at that same spot wait, until he finally gave up. He walked away with tears and came to the conclusion that this knight abandoned him just like his father did.

The clown heard a knocking on it. He walked over and opened the door. He saw a short girl with a hat that looked like a cat ears. She had olive green eyes, and fluffy cheeks. Looks like she's only 12 years old. "Hello, mister."

"Hello, child."

The girl's lip twitched slightly, "I'm not a child, I'm only 14 years old!" She shouted. For a 14 year old she looks young, really young, he thought.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I was wondering, are you really going to save the knight?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"If you are, you're going to need equipment! Follow me." She said as she turned and walked. The clown had no choice he did need equipment, so he followed her. They walked through the wood, until they saw a big blue house that looked like it could only be meant for two people.

The girl stopped and looked around. She smiled, inhaled and shouted: "EQUIUS! I'M HOOOOOOME! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Suddenly a man walks out from the side of the house. He had straight hair, shoulder length, and he was sweating a lot.

"Oh, my. Nepeta you're home early. And who is this man?" He spoke low, close to a whisper.

"This is... uh..."

"I'm Gamzee Makara."

As soon as the other male heard the word Makara he froze.

"M.. Makara?"

"Yeah?"

"Highblood."

"What?" It was silent after a moment.

"Oh, right! You need some weapons. Lucky for you Equius makes tons of them. Right Equius?"

"Ah, yeah. What do you need highblood?"

"He needs... um... let's see. Oh! He need a sword, maybe an axe, to fight off the Dragon."

"You are going to the Dragon's lair? Why?" He asked Gamzee.

"I have a save an old friend of mine."

"You're friends with the king's son?" Asked the girl asumed as Nepeta.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Gamzee answered.

"Very well, I guess I can make you a STRONG sword."

"Alright then," Gamzee looks at the sky, it's almost dark. "I better get home. Gotta be early for the king tomorrow."

"Yes, highblood. I will give the sword to you tomorrow when you pass by."

"Okay," He turned to the direction of his house and walked away. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye Gamzee!" Nepeta waved.

"Farewell," Equius said. "Until tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day, the day Gamzee has to go to the king and save his son. He never thought this all the way through, he did want to save his precious knight, but how was he going to fight off the Dragon. Although he does have to get his sword from Equius and Nepeta, but he doesn't have magic or some sort of shit like that. Anyways, just forget it. It's probably not important anyways, well it is, but just don't think about it now, he thought.

Gamzee headed to the kingdom to meet the king. Gamzee stepped into the gold castle, so shinny and bright, it almost hurt to see. He walked the long corridor to this huge door with strange symbols on them. He touched the door lightly, and heard someone snickering behind him. Gamzee looked back.

He saw a teenager, slightly older looking, grinning at him. His hair was black, and combed in a proper manner. The crown he wore had red gems that matched his eye color. Of course he'd wear gold clothing most of the people in this castle is wearing it anyways.

"Well, aren't you going to go in or what?" He said, with that stupid grin.

"Yeah," Gamzee sighed. "I was gonna do that." Gamzee opened the golden door and walked right in. There, he saw the wide, golden room. The floor was covered with a red carpet, the window curtains are a light shade of red, and there were plants on each side of the four windows.

Gamzee walked to the throne where the king was roaming around. The king caught sight of the clown boy, he smiled. Somehow the king looked as if he had never slept in days; he was pale and his eyes were red.

"Ah, you're finally here! Now I was thinking, someone should-"

"No, I'm going alone. If anyone else is there with me, they'll just be in my way." Gamzee announced.

"But, someone has t-"

"Father, I think he should go alone." The prince cut his father off. "Besides, I think he's the only one who could ever face the Wizard and his Dragon."

The king looked surprised by his son's words. "Very well, you shall go alone, as long as my son is safe from the Wizard."

"Alright, I will take my leave. Before I go, can I ask for something?"

"What is it that you want? You already have my son, what else do you want?" The king's voice got louder. He was still mad about Gamzee wanting the king's son.

"I just want your blessing, you know, luck. Just in case I don't make it. Or your son." Gamzee spoke. The king got furious at the last part though. It sounded like Gamzee was playing the king, but he was serious.

"How can you say that?!" The king shouted. The prince walked over to the king and put his hand on his shoulder gently. He gave him a reassuring look.

"Fine. I give you my blessing." The king hesitated to say. Gamzee smiled and walked out of the king's throne room.

He suddenly remembered something he had to get the sword from Equius. Gamzee ran to a forest where the house was, but he didn't find it. He looked and looked and looked, still no house to be found. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Nepeta smiling at him.

"Lost?" She questioned.

"What? No, I'm not lost. I was just… uh.. looking for something." He said.

"Right. Anyways follow me." She walked. Gamzee followed her.

"You know these woods really well, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was practically raised in the woods. So I know it in and out."

"You're born in the woods?"

"Well, I'm not sure where I was born, but I do know that I'm here and always will be!" She squealed happily.

"You like the woods a lot, seems like you can never get enough."

"Of course! That's why I LOVE it here!" Nepeta She shoured

"Where are your parents?" Gamzee asked.

"Parents? Never heard of that word before." She joked.

"I'm guessing that you don't have parents either."

"Mmm… I did have parents, but I ran away. I hated to live like a 'young lady' so I ran away. I found this forest and fell in love. I loved the adventure, but some part of me missed my parents. I tried to find my way back home but I couldn't find it. Until I met Equius." She smiled. Gamzee couldn't help it but smile a sincere smile, not like his clowny assed smile. Nepeta sneak a peek at him, and silently chuckled.

"Finally, we're here!" She pointed out.

"Ah, Nepeta you're here. Hello, Highblood," Equius greeted. "I have your sword ready." He handed Gamzee the sword. The cover of the sword had a goat sea creature on it, looked pretty fancy. The handle was black and indigo trimmings wrapping around each other. He open the sword and the silver metal shone from the reflection of the sun. Gamzee grinned.

"Well, I'll be off now. Thank you for the sword." He was about to walk away.

"Wait, don't you need more supplies. I mean, you only got a sword. Don't you need a horse to get there faster?"

"Oh, right. Do you have a horse?"

"Yes, we do actually. I'll be right back." Nepeta left to get the horse from the back yard.

It was pretty silent between Gamzee and Equius. They didn't make a noise or looked at each other. Really awkward, Gamzee thought.

Nepeta came back with a horse, with brown fur and a birth mark on hit's side. Its tail was long and black so was the hair. The horse walked over to Gamzee and neigh to him.

"Go on, don't be shy Gamzee, pet him." Nepeta said softly. He hesitated but ended up petting the horse. This is not so bad, he thought.

He got on the horse and looked at Nepeta and Equius. "Thank you," he said. "I'll return the sword when I get back."

"No, Highblood, you keep it. It was meant for you." Equius said.

"Here you go," Nepeta handed Gamzee a card. "The Card of Ace."

Gamzee smiled and put the card in his pocket. "Goodbye, for now." He said and off he went with the horse galloping its way through the woods. Soon, soon enough he will see his knight again.


	4. Chapter 4

The horse stopped when it saw a cliff going down to a hollow hole. Gamzee looked both left and right, seeing if there was other ways to pass through this situation. There wasn't. He got off his horse and looked down the cliff. In it had a misty green fog that looks like toxic poison, he sighed.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said a voice from behind him. Gamzee looked back and saw a girl with an eyepatch, grinning at him.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Vriska, a pleasure to meet someone like you." She smirked.

"Someone like me?"

"Yes, you are," She paused and chucked ominously. "A Highblood's descendant."

"That's probably why Equius called me 'Highblood'." Gamzee thought aloud.

"Ah, I see that you want to cross the broken path. You'll need some luck." She said and took a little sack out of her belt bag. She opened it and in that little sack is a bright light ivory dust that looked very much like snow.

"What is that?" He pointed to the light dust.

"It's luck. What did you think it was?" She laughed.

"I thought magic didn't exist, well I've never seen it before."

She laughed again, but louder this time. "Magic is all around you child!" She shouted in joy.

"Child? Aren't you the same age as me?" He asked with a questionable look.

"Ah, but looks can be deceiving. I happen to be much, much older than you." She smiled. She handed Gamzee the opened sack. "You will need this. Here are the rules for the luck; use it when you're in need of it, unless it won't work. Just to be clear you can only use it five times."

"Why are you giving this to me?" He looked up and she was gone. He noticed something on the ground, it's a sharp dagger. On the dagger the letters read '_Rage'_ across the silver metal. Gamzee wondered what that meant. Five, I got five luck wishes, I guess that's what it's called, he thought.

"Now, how do we overcome this obstacle?" He questioned himself.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was short. I was getting kind of lazy, and I haven't had a decent slumber in a week or so. This is not healthy, just to point that out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me go!" Said the knight. He struggled and tried to wiggle out of the rope and failed, of course. The Wizard walked over to him and bitch slapped him.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that, it'll ruin the fun." The Wizard smiled. He walked over to the window, and took a peek out of it.

"Someone will come and save me. I know it!" The knight shouted. The Wizard snickered at him.

"You really thought someone w-will save you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Your father ignored you all this time, do you think he w-would send anyone to save you?" The Wizard had a point the knight's father never really paid attention to him, or even listened to him. He really wasn't going to be saved, was he?

The knight's head hung down in shame, and agony. Was he really going to stay there, in this tall tower for the rest of his life? The Wizard noticed how sad the knight was. "I'll tell you a story. W-when I w-was a young boy, close to your age, I w-was very lonely. No one really talked to me because I w-was prince of the sea and my father w-was the ruler. Everyone feared him and me as w-well. My father and I soon became distant, very distant. My father lost his second w-wife, my stepmother, and became solitary. Soon, he died of old age, but before his death he told me that I w-was the new-w king. I was proud of it, but I could handle such responsibility. One day I just finally lost it, I killed my w-whole entire kingdom in a day. I was very ashamed of w-what I've done, w-what I've become. I ran aw-way, leaving no trail of my existence. Everybody thought the new-w king died but here I am, living in a tow-wer, living in fear. I named myself the W-wizard so that people can stay aw-way from me. My real name is Eridan Ampora. W-what about you?" Eridan the Wizard asked.

"Karkat. How did you know I was ignored by my father?" Karkat asked Eridan.

"A little purple birdy told me." Eridan said. Karkat slightly flinched at the word _purple_ instantly he knew who it was.

"By any chance, was this purple bird named _Gamzee?_" Karkat asked. Remembering the tall boy who once made him smile long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Gamzee walked on the side of the edge and suddenly there it was! A bridge! Was it safe to cross? He didn't care as long as he saved the knight that's what mattered. He was about to walk across the bridge, until he heard a voice. "I, uh, wouldn't do that if I were you, uh, mister."

Gamzee looked back and saw a boy, who seems to be 14 years old, in a wheel chair. "Why, the motherfuck not?"

"The Dragon lives there. Well, not, uh there but under it. Whoever goes over the bridge, the Dragon will come after you. Like me." The crippled boy looked down at his hands that were resting on his lap. Gamzee walked over to the crippled boy and started to play with his Mohawk.

"You got some nice hair. I like it. Soft." Gamzee smiled.

The boy's cheeks flushed. "Th… thank you, mister."

"Call me Gamzee." Gamzee said.

"Okay, G… Gamzee." The boy blushed even more. His face is so red that he looks like he's been eating spicy food.

"You got any clue how to get across? I really have to get across this bridge because I gotta save an old friend." Gamzee rubbed the back of his head looking over at the bridge.

"Sorry, uh, walking over the bridge is the only idea I've got. Maybe the Dragon isn't there, maybe you could cross it."

"How do you know?"

"Well I haven't seen the Dragon returned yet. Uh, it was probably getting food or something." The crippled looked uncertain.

Gamzee turned to the bridge, "I'm walking this motherfucker." He said and walked carefully to the middle of the bridge, he stopped when he saw something huge fly in the sky.

"Gamzee, run!" The boy shouted.

Gamzee ran but the Dragon was so fast that it knocked Gamzee down into the hollow pit below. Motherfuck_,_ Gamzee thought as he fell.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oooh, looked what we have here?" The first voice said.

"You think he's dead?" Said the second voice, poking Gamzee.

"Leave the boy alone." The third voice. Gamzee opened his eyes slowly, unable to see the blurry vision of the people around him. He blinked again seeing the figure more clearly now. They were girls. One of them looked familiar. It looked like the girl with the eye patch, the one who gave him the sack of 'luck'. He closed his eyes again.

"Want to burn him up?" The second voice said. Gamzee's eyes shot open and every wasn't so blurry anymore. He sat up quickly, banging his head against another girl's head.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" The second voice said holding on to her forehead that was now bruised.

"Sorry," He said, "Where am I?" He looked around.

"You're in hell." The third voice.

"Seriously? I did die, huh, and now I'm in hell." He said.

"No, I was only kidding." The third girl smiled.

"Who are you people anyways?" Gamzee asked getting up from the hard ground.

"I'm Kanaya, and this is Terezi and Vriska." The third voice said, now claimed as Kanaya.

"My Dragon brought you here. As you've heard, or may not hear from others that this bridge, well, the bridge up there, is guarded by a Dragon. Or by me and my Dragon." Terezi said.

"The Dragon's your pet."

"No, Dragon is my guardian. I was raised by it. When I was younger I became blind and I accidently fell down the cliff. I thought I was going to die but Dragon saved my life. Dragon taught me how to see without sight. It has taught me the laws of justice by letting me walk the path of righteousness." She said.

"What about the other girls?"

"I was abandoned by my mother here. I was here after Terezi was here. I tried to find my way back home but was lost. I became tired and hungry I really thought I was going to die. Then, Terezi came and took me in. I am forever greatful by this act of kindness."

"And why are you here?" Gamzee pointed to Vriska.

"I'm here because Terezi is my closest friend. She invited me here. We were having a tea party, until you showed up. Way to ruin our fun." Vriska frowned. "Did you use the luck?"

"No, why?" He looked at her curiously.

"Nothing, no reason." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Do you girls know a way out of here?" Gamzee asked looking around.

"You're a Highblood. You should know." Kanaya said sipping her tea.

"Okay, what is this 'Highblood' bullshit? Why does everyone call me that?" Gamzee was getting tired of this crap he needs to get out of here.

"You don't know?" Vriska asked, tilting her head to the right. "I told you already you're a descendant of the Grand Highblood. Didn't you get the message? You have the blood of the most powerful king in all Alternia. He's the most violent and deadly person on Alternia. He ruled as a king without a queen. One day he fell down the cliff and never got out. He eventually died because a bolder fell on him crushing all his bones."

"Oh. How does this help me get out of here?" He asked.

"It doesn't. I just wanted you to know that you're probably going to die, just like your ancestor." Vriska laughed.

Gamzee ignored her taunting. "Terezi!" He exclaimed, "Can I borrow Dragon?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, for one I have to get out of here and for two I have to save someone."

"Someone, who?"

"The knight of the Golden Kingdom." He answered.

"Why?" Terezi asked, with a confused face. Gamzee thought why did he want to save the knight. He did love Karkat very much, but even if he did save him, would Karkat still feel the same? He looked down, thinking some more.

"Is it because you want him company you?"

"What?"

"You told the King that you want his son, not the money."

"How did you-"

"I know everything I am the seer after all. Do you want to save the knight just for him to stay with you forever? When you were younger you thought that the knight abandoned you or so you thought. " Terezi said with a stern look.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You thought your knight abandoned you, but he didn't."

"If he didn't then why didn't he come back?"

Terezi was surprised, in her life there was no question she couldn't answer, but this one. "That, I don't know. You'll have to find the answer once you've saved the knight." She whistled and the Dragon flew down, it landed on its feet. Gamzee climbed on the back of the Dragon.

"Oh, by the way, there's another dragon you have to look out for." Terezi warned.

"There are other dragons?!" Gamzee exclaimed.

"Yeah, totally. Be careful. Some of the other dragons aren't stable. Like this Dragon. Again be careful." She said, waving as the Dragon few off. Kanaya waved good-bye also. Vriska, she just crossed her arms, looking up smiling ominously. Gamzee waved back as the dragon flew higher.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, how-w did you know-w that?" Eridan looked back at Karkat through his hipster glasses.

"He was my best friend. How did you know him?" Glaring at Eridan with his vicious candy-red eyes. Karkat was jealous because when they were young Gamzee said that Karkat was probably his only friend. Did he lie? Was Karkat not his only friend, did he have other close friends? Karkat knows that he shouldn't care, but he does.

"On my w-way to this tow-wer I found him playing at the beach alone. He w-was thirteen at the time." Eridan said. Thirteen, the age Karkat had left him. What was he doing all alone at a beach? Karkat thought. "He told me his name w-was 'Gamzee' and w-we talked about how-w bad our childhood w-was. For the first time in my life, I w-was able to talk to someone about how-w I felt and my needs." He cracked a smile from the corner of his mouth.

"So, Gamzee was your first friend." Karkat stated looking away from eye contact.

"W-well, not a friend, more like an acquaintance."

Eridan walked pass Karkat, with his purple cloak or cape following behind him and sat in a chair. He picked up the pitcher filled with water and poured it in the empty cup on the table. He grabbed this green sticky looking stuff and poured that in the glass of water. There was an orange feather, blue liquid, and a rabbit's leg bone. He put those in the glass cup. Eridan took a small spoon and mixed the odd drink or whatever that was. There was this black dust on the table, Eridan took a spoonful and slip that in the cup. He mixed some more, until it was finally an oozing cup of… uh chemical or something.

Eridan stood up and took the cup with him. He walked over to the other table which was on the other side of the room. He passed Karkat again. Karkat could smell the liquid in the cup it stank like a toilet that hasn't been cleaned in months. Eridan placed the cup on the table and took another cup out. Eridan poured a green liquid in the empty cup. He added a dragon's tooth, and red goo. He used the same spoon to mix with it until it finally dissolved into… whatever the fuck that's supposed to be.

"What is that supposed to be? Don't tell you're gonna eat that." Karkat said with a disgusted face.

"Karkat. That's disgusting." Eridan went back to making shit. He knelt down, looking for a pot that just happens to be there. He took that shit out and plopped it on the table. Eridan grabbed the two glass cups and poured the shit liquid in the pot at the same time. He mixed that up together like it didn't matter. Eridan carried the pot and took it over to the stove. He set the stove up to high and placed the pot on top of the stove.

"Can I ask you something?" Karkat asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to kill you." The Wizard smiled.

And with that the knight became silent.


	9. Chapter 9

They were flying over the ocean, so blue and deep. Gamzee has a knowing fear of the sea, like that one time when he nearly drowned because he had gone too far off the shoreline. Of course, he got out safe from the help of Karkat, even though he didn't know how to swim either.

Dragon was flying fast. Out of the blue there was another dragon. It had blue-green scales everything about it was blue or green but its eyes are red in rage. The blue dragon flew towards Gamzee and Dragon, blowing flames towards them. Gamzee was smart enough to take cover but he finally realizes that he's rolling off of Dragon. Again, he fell down, heading towards the ocean below.

Gamzee sank and sank. He lacked oxygen, as the water filled his lungs, soon enough he became unconscious the pressure of the deep sea swallowed him whole. Not really paying attention but he felt someone's hands grab him by his arms and pulled him up. Gamzee felt his body being dragged to the surface. Screaming was what he heard. There was someone doing CPR on him, and pumping his chest trying to get the water out of his lungs. Moments later, Gamzee's eyes shot open, and he coughed out water.

"Ugh! What the motherfuck just happened?" He sat up looking at the women that just saved him and the man beside her.

"You're alive!" The women exclaimed jumping up from the sand. "I really that you were dead for a second!"

"Dude, how did you manage to drown?" The guy with the 3D glasses held his hand out for Gamzee.

Gamzee took the 3D guy's hand and stood up. "I was flying on a dragon and this other dragon came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"You need thome therious help." The 3D guy lisped.

"Anyways, what are your names?" Gamzee asked.

"I'm Feferi and I love to swim!" Feferi jumped.

"Thollux," He pauses. "And what are you doing riding on a dragon?" He crossed his arms.

"I was just… traveling around, looking at motherfucking… features of the world." Gamzee rubbed the back of his, slightly looking away.

"Theems like you were going to the tower where the fucked up Wizard liveth." Sollux smirked.

"… You got me bro. I was heading there right now." Gamzee slouched.

The two of the boys didn't see Feferi backing away slowly. Her right arm was holding her left arm, and she was down.

"Mmm… mister?" She spoke still looking at her feet.

"Call me Gamzee." Gamzee turned to her.

"Gamzee. You were going to the tower, right?"

"Yeah, I am." Gamzee looked down at her curiously.

"Then… can I come with you." She looked up with determination wanting to go see her old friend, Eridan.


	10. Chapter 10

"If you're gonna kill me, then why don't you?" The knight snarled. Still he was tied to the chair, and his legs were also tied to the leg of the chair. He eyed the Wizard straight in the eyes.

"Confident are w-we?" He said without breaking the staring contest between him and Karkat. Eridan took out a whip from the old cabinet that looked like it was going to break. "Time for a w-whipping."

"Are you serious? This isn't sexual torture time. You kidnapped me to kill me, not to harass me with a fucking whip!" He shouted. Karkat knew that he was afraid of dying, especially dying in a crappy place like this. Karkat had to be strong for himself, so no panicking. Oh, Eridan took out a dagger. Fantastic.

"You really w-want to die, don't you? I w-was giving you a chance, make you suffer before you die. I might reconsider." His index finger hovered over the point of the dagger.

_Bang…_

_Bong…_

_Boom.._

_Bonk…_

Both men looked at the direction of the sound. A silhouette of a girl walking through a wall, she was looming near. They saw a girl, about 13 years old smiling at them. She looked faint, like a ghost and glowing too.

"Hello." She spoke.

"W'what the hell? W-what are you doing in my home?" He stood up straight.

"Your home? I lived here more than you have. What are YOU doing here?" She emphasized the word 'you'. She crossed her arms looking at the Wizard.

"I live here. That's w-why I called it 'my home.'"

The ghost girl looked around the room. She walked over to the corner of the room, where the all piles of huge boulders are. She tried to remove of the rocks but ended up falling right through the boulder. She came out of the boulder and laughed nervously.

"Ahaha. Can you help me?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you kidding? Do you know-w how-w much that w-weighs?" Eridan put his hands on his hips like a girl when she's pissed.

"You could've just said 'no.'" The ghost rolled her eyes. Well, she might've rolled her eyes, the whole 'white eyed' thing isn't really helping.

"W-why do you w-want that boulder out of the w-way?"

"My body is in there." She frowned. "Never mind, I'll get it later. Farewell." The ghost girl walked away, straight into the wall.

"Now-w, w-where w-were w-we?" Eridan turned, pointing the sharp object at Karkat.


	11. Special Chapter!

Special chapter!

"And so they lived happily ever after." The narrator snapped the book shut.

"What the fuck was that? Are you shitting me? That's it! I'm done, fucking done. I'm tired of your bullshit!" Karkat shouted at the narrator/author.

"Dude, I made you. I'm your creator. Well, Hussie is your creator, fuck that guy is awesome. I'm just… whatever I'm just the person who's trying to live up to mine and other people's fantasies by makin' fanfics." The narrator smirked.

"You're typing out your actions too? Wow, fuck. You must be lonely. And why did I have to be kidnapped by Eridan? Not that there's anything wrong with that. Actually, there are a lot of things wrong with that." Karkat crossed his arms glaring at the narrator.

"First of all, I am not lonely. I have friends… some friends… okay, little to no friends, but that doesn't matter right now. And second of all, Eridan is a motherfucking genius-"

"Thank you, finally someone notices!" Eridan shouted from afar.

The narrator took out a lighter from somewhere. "Don't tell me you're going to smoke?" Karkat asked with big cute eyes. "I do not have big eyes and they're NOT cute!" He stomped his foot on the floor.

"I wasn't going to smoke, I don't even know how that works. I just like lighters. And I was just tempted to type 'cute' because that's what you are." The narrator laughed. "I'm sure Gamzee will say the same thing too." The narrator smiled.

Karkat's eyes widen when he heard '_Gamzee'._ "Where is Gamz exactly?" He looked away slightly.

The narrator looked at Karkat. "He's trying to save your ass." The narrator looked out the window gazing at the sky.

"What are you doing?"

"What? It's for a dramatic moment. That was a dramatic moment, right? 'Cause I can't tell. I don't know what '_drama'_ is." The narrator looked at Karkat. The narrator walked over to a seat and sat on it.

"Hey, guys if I wore this would people be more frightened?" Aradia came seeping out of the wall like the ghost she was/is. She wore a Lolita dress that had black and red trimmings everywhere. She had an umbrella that was red and small.

"I think someone will try to seduce you. Where did you even get that?" The narrator elbow was leaning on the table slowly sliding off.

"I found it in Eridan's room." She looked at the dress.

"That explains so fucking much." Karkat said. Karkat turned to the narrator. "Hey, can you like teleport to Gamzee or something?"

"Why?" The narrator smirked.

Karkat shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Thought I'd ask."

"Good, because I cannot do something like that. Teleporting is Aradia's thing. Besides, this part of the story is based on this place and you, Eridan, Aradia. I haven't thought about what to write next for the other chapter. Shit's hard to do, you know. All day, all night, mostly night, I don't do this shit in the day time. Gotta regain my energy, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Sure." Karkat rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you just make a different kind of 'special chapter' with something more, I don't know, real." With that the narrator jumped up from the seat and raced out of the door and down the steps. "Where are you going?" Karkat asked.

"I'm gonna make miracles." The narrator said vanishing down the deepened staircase.

* * *

A whole different story.

**Valentine's Day**

As Karkat walked down the halls to get to his classroom, he noticed that almost everyone had either flowers or roses. Right, it was Valentine's day, the worst day in the history of days, at least in Karkat's opinion. He just ignored it and head on to his classes.

For what seemed like a second, the periods where over. Karkat shoved all his shit in his locker and headed to the cafeteria. Already there was Kanaya and Terezi sitting there chatting about who gives a fuck. He noticed that both of them had a rose in their hands, probably talking about that.

"Hey, Karkles." Terezi said slowly, smiling as she always does,

"Hello Karkat." Kanaya said smiling as well.

"I see you both got a Valentine gift from someone." He said taking a seat next to Terezi.

"Why yes we did, I got one from Rose." Kanaya looked down blushing slightly.

"I got one from Dave. He's such a romantic." Terezi said.

"That's fucking nice, I guess." Karkat said looking away.

"So, what about you Karkles? Did someone get you a flower?" She smiled.

Karkat panicked, "I-uh… you don't need to know!" He quickly got up from his seat and walked somewhere else.

"Where you going, Karkles?" Terezi asked.

"Anywhere else but here." He said walking away. He walked to the other side of the school, where he calls his 'secret place'. No one really went there, because it was on the other side of the school, long walk, and it's quiet and lonesome there, just the way Karkat liked it.

There it was, just as Karkat remembered it; a big tree and a couple of smaller trees in a field of grass and flowers. Karkat took a few steps closer and noticed a male sitting under the tree. He was sleep, Karkat could tell by the way he was positioned; his back leaning against the tree trunk, his hood was over his head used as a pillow of some sort, is arms are crossed over another, his eyes are lightly shut, and his snore that wasn't much audible, but still can be beard. Karkat walked a bit closer to him and stepped on a branch on the ground. Regretting what he just did, the other male's eyes shot open, he looked up at Karkat. Karkat looked down at him.

"'Sup motherfucker?" The other male said, sitting up.

"Hi, you're kind of like, in my territory right now." Karkat said.

"Oops, sorry bro. Didn't know this place was yours." The other male stood up and walked away. Karkat watched as the other male faded into the distance behind the trees and bushes. He plopped himself on the ground, laying down, looking at the blue sky and white clouds. He saw various shapes of clouds like; bunnies, cats, figures that can't be named. Karkat closed his eyes.

He heard someone walk over to him, he was too tired to care anyways. For what seemed like only a second he opened his eyes. Karkat lifted his arm to looked at his watch and it said 3:59, school's already over. Great, he'd been sleeping the whole time. He got up and saw two roses: red and purple, tied together with two ribbons: purple and red. Next to the flowers was a little paper bag with a note attached to it. Karkat took the note and it said:

_Hope you enjoy the cookies I made in cooking class. Happy Valentine's Day motherfucker._

_~ Gamzee :o)_

So, that was his name, Karkat thought. "I like it." He opened the little bag and took out the cookies and at them. It wasn't that bad but Karkat didn't mind, he ate then anyways.

. . .

The narrator hid behind the tree, observing all the action. This does NOT make the narrator a stalker, maybe a little. The narrator whispered, "Miracles." And with that the narrator vanished into thin air.

* * *

Hope you motherfuckers out there enjoyed this, 'cause I enjoyed making this for all you. Knowing that others read my stories actually make me happy, like I can make more.

Look at me, getting all sentimental while typing. Man, that ain't cool. Oh, gosh, what do I know about cool? Nothing, exactly!

Well, hope you all have a **_FANTASTIC_** Valentine's Day tomorrow, 'cause I sure will, and I want you to feel the same way.


	12. Chapter 11

Still thinking on what Feferi just said, Gamzee couldn't decide because this mission/adventure was… is dangerous. He wants to say no, but he doesn't want to disappoint her either. He was in a bit of a predicament. Gamzee thought it over again. _Better safe than sorry_, he thought.

"Sorry, Feferi. You can't come." Gamzee looked down.

Feferi's head shot up, "Why not?!" Her voice was louder than it normally should be.

"It's dangerous. I almost died if it wasn't for you then I'd be a goner. Okay, what I'm tryin' to say is that it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Feferi's hands clenched into a fist, "Why, why does everyone think that I'm not capable to do things? I know it's dangerous I just want to do something for once! If I don't do anything then…" She wrapped her arms around herself, "Then the ones I care about will be harder to save and soon it'll be too late."

"Fef, who do you want to save?" Gamzee asked curiously.

"…The Wizard."

"You mean the one who kidnapped Karkat?" Gamzee's voice getting louder, as he clenched his hands making it into a fist. His teeth gritted together so hard that it made a cracking noise, but his teeth didn't break. "Why do you want to save a motherfucker like him?"

"You don't understand, I think someone turned him evil." She tried convincing Gamzee. Gamzee was enraged, he tried to hide it and it worked. The clown turned around facing the beach and whisled. Not soon enough Dragon fly towards them, then landed on the sand. Gamzee climbed to the back of the dragon.

"Where are you going?" She looked concerned.

"Saving someone." Dragon flew off heading to the tower that is currently nowhere to be found yet.

**Sorry, its short I know. I was planning on typing the story but time slipped pass me. **

**And if you haven't read it already in MS Paint Adventures Gamzee and Karkat broke their moirallegiance, I'm really pissed off by that and I cried for several minutes. That's why I made this short, so I can cry so more. Waaaahaaaaah**


	13. Chapter 12

Almost there, he could just feel it in the pit of his stomach. As close as they were to getting to their destination the same dragon appeared, waiting for Gamzee to come back and challenge it to battle. The blue dragon opened its mouth showing tremendous amount of sharp teeth, it was about to fire until Dragon fired flames faster than the other. The blue dragon dodged it and flew in a different direction. It suddenly charged towards Gamzee and Dragon. Dragon also charged forwards the other dragon, but Dragon shifted its flight so that its left wing is tilted down and passes the blue dragon. Dragon does this for 3 minutes, the same tactic, and speed. _What are you trying to do? Wait, I get it,_ Gamzee thought

Dragon soared across the sky, as soon as it felt Gamzee shift, Dragon halt. Gamzee stood on the dragon, balancing on it and he took out his sword. He knelt down and grabbed Dragon's horn. "Ready to motherfucking cooperate?" Gamzee smirked. Dragon huffed and charged towards the other dragon. Gamzee gripped his sword harder as soon as he swung his sword, slicing the blue dragon's head off. The body and head fell as gravity does its work. There were these two soul thing floating out of the dragon's neck.

"Yay! We're free!" The light green ghost girl, dog thing said while her arms shot up.

"Finally, that hell hole was awful." The other orange ghost boy with bird wings said.

The clown stared at them blankly. "Who the motherfuck are you?" He asked them still gripping on his sword.

"I'm Jade…sprite. Yeah, Jadesprite is me!" She smiled.

"Just call me Mr. Orange Bird, or Davesprite for short." He gave a thumbs up.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Gamzee. Now I gotta go." He was about to pull on Dragon's horn to make him fly away until Jadesprite stopped him.

"Where you going?" Jadesprite asked.

For once Gamzee didn't answer he didn't want to let them know where he was going they might want to come too, that couldn't happen even though they're ghosts or something like that, they just couldn't come. If they came with Gamzee they might see his "other side" the one that he tries to hide. That's probably why he lives far from Alternia but near it, he's hiding, well something like that. Gamzee's family, his father had a history of killing people. That's probably why his father abandoned him, though Gamzee never knew why he only knows that his father is gone.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," She frowned.

Gamzee nodded and once again tugged on the horn. Dragon took off, straight to the Wizard's tower leaving the souls alone.

"What do we do now?" Davesprite turned towards Jadesprite.

"… Let's follow him. I mean we are kind of lost right now so why not?" She shrugged and floated away following Gamzee's trail.


	14. Chapter 13

There it was a tall tower and is that a ghost or something? Dragon came closer to the land and landed on the solid ground. Gamzee jumped off of the dragon and headed towards the tower.

There was a sense that someone or something was following him. He quickened his pace to the building, looking back and nothing there. The clown felt a cold chill go right through his body, he looked forward and there it was, a girl?

"Hello." She waved eagerly. For a dead girl she sure was happy, Gamzee thought. "Hi, what's a young girl like you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for something, what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the left slightly. If the girl had feet, she would be tapping it.

"Looking for someone," Gamzee said. The ghost eyebrows raised, she clasped her hands together, and smiled. "Why are you smiling, is there something on my face?" He joked.

"No, I think I know who you're looking for. It's a boy, right?"

"Yes! He short, he has red eyes, and he wears gold mostly."

"He's at the top of this tower." The ghost pointed out while pointed to the top of the tower. The clown looked up, damn that's high.

"Have any idea how to get up there?" He asked.

"I'm a ghost, not human I can just float up there not a problem. For you, you have to walk up stairs or something."

"Are there even stairs in this tower?"

"Nope, when this was built they didn't put stairs there, sorry. Why don't you use that dragon over there?" She pointed to the dragon that was now eating a dead deer. Dragon looked up at them and growl. They both shivered. "Hahaha, never mind your ride seems to be busy."

Gamzee glanced at the tower and noticed that there were vines attached to the walls. "I have an idea."

Momentarily, Gamzee's climbing the walls with the help of the vines. "Are you serious? That's dangerous!" The ghost exclaimed.

He couldn't stop now, half way there, he was half way there. Every inch he climbed was one step to being with his old friend again. He lost his footing on one of the rough vines and slipped. Gamzee fell all the way down the ground.

"Hey, are you okay? That was pretty high up. If you're dead you know that you're bound here, right?" The ghost girl pointed that out.

"No, I'm not dead, yet. Ugh! GODAMMIT!" Gamzee turned to Dragon. "Get your dragon-ass-self back here you motherfucker!" He yelled to the dragon.

"We are gonna go up to that motherfucking tower to kill a bitchy ass Wizard! I don't care if he has motherfucking magic, I'd beat the living shit outta that fucker!" He yelled.

"Someone's triggered." The ghost whispered.

"I don't fucking care anymore! The author sucks at making story, like what the motherfuck!" Gamzee said which was highly offensive to the author. Gamzee gave no fucks and stuck up his middle finger, looking like Karkat when he's pissed.

Gamzee walked over to the dragon and hopped on Dragon's back. "Motherfucking fly." Gamzee commanded. Dragon flew up to where the window was/is. As soon as they got there Gamzee jumped from the dragon to the window breaking the glass and landing on his feet.

There stood the Wizard and Karkat. Red there was so much red, it had to be paint. "Ah, I see you're the one who's saving him." The Wizard smirked.

Gamzee eyed the bloody dagger in Eridan's hand. "What did you do?" He questioned with his voice getting higher with anger.

"Well, he was bound to die sooner or later. I mean, we both know that he's a lowblood with such little power and great bravery. They didn't know that bravery can get them killed." Eridan crossed his arms.

Gamzee took out his sword, ready to attack when Eridan took out is wand and zapped Gamzee's sword which went flying out of the window.

"So, you come here often?" Davesprite flirted with the ghost girl.

"Uh-"Before she could answer there was a sword crashing on a boulder. She floated to the boulder, she stared at the sword that was through the rock, her eyes roamed under that rock and she found a skeleton's hand with a crimson bracelet around its arm. She was utterly surprised, finally after for what seems to be a long time she has found her body. Memories flowed into her like water into a waterfall. She remember someone and how happy she was, along with that same feeling, love was it? She rushed towards the sea and floated her way to find where that 'someone' was.

"Can I at least have your number?" Davesprite yelled trying to catch the ghost girl's attention but that didn't work she just floated away.

"You're desperate." Jadesprite laughed. The both suddenly heard a crashing sound and a whole lot of cussing. They looked at each other and flew to the sound.

Gamzee dodged some of Eridan's magic but some of them he wasn't so lucky. They both panted, Eridan was wearing out his magic, Gamzee was losing blood and vigor. The clown remembered his dagger that probably Vriska gave him. He took the dagger out this was his chance the Wizard was tired, he charged towards Eridan. The knife sunk into Eridan's chest, where his heart should be. As soon as the dagger was through his heart Eridan's chest was smoking, literally smoking. Eridan was rapidly melting, literally. Soon there was nothing but a pool of blood and the dagger in the middle of it.

Gamzee glanced at Karkat, he wasn't moving. He ran over to Karkat and untied him from the chair. Karkat slumped over Gamzee, falling straight into his arms. The knight's blood spilled over Gamzee's hands. There were a lot of cuts and bruises on his body, his clothes are ripped too. The clown placed his head to listen to his knight's heart, but there was nothing, no sound.

"No, no, no." Gamzee started to tear up. "Don't die, Karkat, don't die." He buried his face in Karkat's chest. Vriska popped into his mind all of a sudden. Wait, Vriska… luck… magic dust? That's it, the dust! He thought. Gamzee took out the little sack and opened it.

"How does this work again?" He thought back on what Vriska said. "_Here are the rules for the luck; use it when you're in need of it, unless it won't work. Just to be clear you can only use it five times."_

"I really do need it. But how does it activate?"

"You need to sprinkle that shit over something or someone." A voice from behind Gamzee spoke.

He looked back and saw Vriska sitting on the window sill with her legs crossed, one over another. Then there were two familiar beings behind her. It was the two soul like things, the one that Gamzee met earlier.

"But first you have to wrap him up in something like a bandage or something that'll stop the blood." She said. Gamzee did what she said; cover all of his wounds with bandages. He sprinkled a bit of the dust on Karkat.

It looked like it wasn't working after 2 minutes. Then it was 5 minutes, Gamzee was getting angry. He turned to Vriska and grabbed her by her jacket pulling her closer to him, eye to eye.

"My, my, if you wanted to kiss why didn't you ask?" She said sarcastically. "What's wrong, getting impatient?"

"You said that your stupid luck would work." He growled.

"Yes, but I never said that it would work fast. It takes time."

"Time my ass,"He let go of Vriska and walked over to Karkat to holding him. "How much time?"

"As much as it takes, I mean he's dead. It'll probably take a day, week, month, year I don't know I don't control it or anything. I just take it and benefit my own needs." She shrugged.

"Year? Is there any way to quicken its pace? And if it's to benefit your needs then why did you give some to me?"

"First of all, there is no way to make it go faster. Second, if you have too much luck there will be bad luck, and no one wants that."

"Oh…" He looked at Karkat who was currently in his arms, covered in bandages. Gamzee picked him up and carried him, held him like a princess. He walked over to the window, to where Vriska was.

"Going somewhere?" She smirked.

"Home." He said.

"What about the dagger?"

"What about it?"

"Aren't you going to take it with you?"

"Why should I?"

"Well you don't have a sword and a dagger isn't bad for defense." She said.

"No, I don't want it. What's the real reason?" He looked up into her cerulean eyes.

"Alright, fine. That dagger belonged to your ancestor, he practically made that dagger, he took it everywhere with him. That dagger burns the skin of whoever holds it, however if you have the same blood as the original owner it'll do you no harm." She said.

"Just because I'm related to the 'Grand Highblood' doesn't mean I want to be one nor do I want own this knife."

"You don't have to own it, just keep it." She smile and with that she jumped out of the window sill. Gamzee ran to see where she went, and obviously she's nowhere in sight.

Gamzee sighed walking over to the dagger and picking it up with his free hand. He ran over to the window sill and jumped over it onto Dragon's back. "Take me to the cliff's edge." He said. Dragon knew what he meant and flew towards Gamzee's destination.


	15. Chapter 14

Dragon landed on the other side of the bridge where Gamzee fell. There was a cold feeling in the air, was it always this foggy? Maybe I never noticed it before, he thought. Gamzee got jumped off of the dragon. "Thanks, I'll better get going. It's getting dark." Gamzee thanked Dragon without turning around, and with that he disappeared in the darkened forest.

Shivering, who was shivering? Sure as hell Gamzee wasn't. Was Karkat shivering? Gamzee held him a bit closer and the shivering calmed down a little. This was a good sign, he's still alive, Gamzee thought.

After that long walk Gamzee came to a stop when he saw his house burned down. The boy walked through the rubble of wood, looking around. He heard a cracking noise and looked down. There he saw a crab that was handmade by clay. Of course he would remember, Karkat made that shit for him, Gamzee remembered what Karkat said to him when he received the gift, "_It's not much but here, my affection for our friendship."_

Gamzee just shoved the crab in his pocket and walks away from that chaotic mess. He was too busy looking at Karkat to pay attention to where he's going, when he accidentally bumped into the something scaly and bulgy. The clown, you can hardly call him a clown anymore his make-up worn off when he fell in the water, looked up. Flaming red eyes looked down at Gamzee. It slouched and licked Gamzee in the face. First thought that came into his mind was Dragon. Apparently, he was right it was Dragon. The dragon licked Gamzee a few more times. "Hahaha! Nice to see you too!" Gamzee laughed. "What are you doing here though?" He stroked the scaly dragon.

"_I can see that you now have no home."_ A voice echoed in Gamzee's mind.

"Did… did you just talk?"

The dragon nodded.

"But your mouth isn't moving so how-"Gamzee started.

"_Intellect,"_ Dragon interrupted.

"Wow, do all dragons do that?"

"…_I'm not sure. Dragons don't 'talk' to each other we just growl and hiss to communicate. Now come along._" Dragon started to walk… well stomp 'cause of its massive size.

"Hey, wait up." He ran after Dragon. "So if you don't 'talk' to other dragons then how are you talking to me?"

"_I always had this ability to speak through the mind. I'm not sure why."_

"Oh, well okay."

"_Is the boy okay?"_

Gamzee looked down at Karkat. "…Yeah, I'm sure."

Dragon stopped. "Here we are." Gamzee looked up and saw a small wooden cabin. A lit lantern was at the door step, the window was covered by curtains, and the door was shut tight with a little bell hanging on the side of it.

"Who lives here?"

"_My daughter does. Right now she must be asleep or awake, she mostly never sleeps."_ Dragon paused, "_She will welcome you for a few days."_

Gamzee glanced at the dragon and then the cabin. Either this or nothing, he thought as he opened the door and walked in.


	16. Chapter 15

"_Where the hell am I?" Karkat got up and looked around seeing nothing. It was pick black in every direction. He looked up, left, right, down, doesn't really matter he didn't even know which was which. Karkat started to walk hoping to get somewhere better than nowhere. As time passed by, his pace quickened. Soon he ran and ran not knowing where to go._

_He stopped to catch a quick breath. Karkat fell to his feet holding his stomach. Feeling sick as he threw up, but what only came out was an abnormal color of red, much like candy red paint. When Karkat realized what just came out of him he was petrified. He brought his hand up to his mouth whipping the material off._

_He made no sudden movement when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. Slowly as he turned around he saw a glowing red image. It held its hand out to Karkat. Since he is currently lost at this moment he hesitantly held out his own hand only to be stopped by a glowing sky blue silhouette. The blue shadow shook its head. Karkat took his hand back letting it fall back to his side. The blue and red silhouette stood in front of each other. It was weird, they weren't talking or moving their lips but it looked like they were arguing. _

_It suddenly hit him, the little voices in Karkat's head got louder and louder. Was it the shadow's voices? No, shut up! Karkat thought as the voices echoed in his mind. He placed both of his hands on his ears tightly to keep the sounds away but that doesn't work it keeps on going louder and louder like a drum stick being banged against the drum._

_It was too much noise. Karkat twirled on the heels of his shoes and ran the other direction. The silhouettes turned their direction to Karkat but made no move to stop him._

"_I gotta get out of here!" Karkat said a little too loud._

_What was that? There was light at the end of this tunnel. It got brighter as Karkat came closer to it. There was something on the back of his mind, like someone or something was watching is every move. He looked back seeing nothing. Or so he thought. _

_A hand grabbed his left shoulder. Karkat looked up ahead seeing that there was something blocking the light. The barricade looks like tree veins blocking him from the light. Another hand grabbed his right leg and with a small pull Karkat took a step back, arms wraps itself around his waist, forearms, neck, thighs, chest, until it consumes him whole in the darkened pit of void._


	17. Chapter 16

Gamzee and a girl, who was she? He only remembers seeing Gamzee and that girl who wore only red and teal colors, her hair was black and shoulder length, she wasn't that tall compared to Gamzee. He also remembers that they were arguing, shouting probably because that's what people do in arguments. Gamzee looks really angry like he despises that girl she probably feels the same way too. Gamzee angrily turned away from the girl and left. She stopped to look at Karkat full of concern and followed Gamzee. And that's what Karkat remembers; seeing Gamzee and a women arguing about something. With that Karkat slowly closes his eyes, falling back asleep, not caring about anything else but sleep.

Another hour or two… maybe a couple of hours Karkat woke up, not knowing that he's been asleep for months now. He seeing a man next to him sitting on a red chair, then there was this girl she stood right behind that guy, next the door frame. Right when Karkat's eyes opened that man held Karkat's hand and came closer. His face lit up in excitement.

"Karkat, you're awake! You've been asleep for 5 months now. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Gamzee asked taking Karkat's hand and pressed it on his lips.

"Who're you and who's Karkat, is that supposed to be me?" He said looking straight into Gamzee with confusing and emptiness.

Gamzee eyes widen in shock that his best friend doesn't remember. He'd gone through all that bullshit just for Karkat to lose his memory? He will not, absolutely not accept this! "You don't remember? But you have to! I'm your best friend. Remember when we were 10 we played in the woods for hours and your father scold you for that? Remember when we went to the beach and I almost drowned but you saved me even though you couldn't swim either?" He got closer and started to tear up. "Remember that ball that we snuck into because it was for adults? Remember our first dance together? Don't you remember that? Don't you remember us?"

Karkat was silent for a moment. He finally stood up, making the wooden floor board creak. "I'm sorry. I don't remember. I have to go." He said passing Gamzee and making his way to the door.

"Where're you going to go if you don't remember anything?" Without turning around, Gamzee asked.

"To the Kingdom, of course, I have my duties as a knight you know." He passed Terezi as she wince. He headed to the exit and left the cabin. Terezi wander next to Gamzee, who was still sitting on the chair. A hand on his shoulder, as he sat there with tears running down his face, she didn't have to look at him, well she could seeing at all, to know that he was crying.

"I sensed something bad in Karkat," She announced. "I don't know what it is but I smell something oddly strange. Did he eat something bad?"

"…Well, the food you made isn't any good so…" She smacked him on the head for that comment. "Ow, what was that for?"

For a moment it was silent. But then the sudden outburst of both of their laughter filled the room. For the first time, they both laughed after such long years of anguish feelings because what happened to them in the past. But the past is the past, right?

"I wasn't talking about my cooking you moron and it's not that bad. What I meant was did he drink a potion or something?"

"How did you know if he drank a potion?" He turned around and looked up at her.

"Potions smell bad. It mostly depends on what's in it. So did he drink any kind of potion that you gave him when I was not around?" She asked sternly crossing her arms.

"Why do you assume that I gave him a potion?"

"It was just a question. Calm down. And there's a chance that it was the Wizard's doing on this."

"How do you know?" It was Gamzee's turn to cross his arms.

"Because I smelled an orange feather and a dragon's tooth in that potion. Only a wizard could get those ingredients."

"You can smell color right?"

"Precisely."

"Isn't a dragon's teeth an ivory color? I thought you couldn't see anything that has to do with white."

"That little secret is between you and me, don't say it so loud. And that dragon tooth isn't just any dragon tooth, it's a rare one. The color is bright red."

"A red dragon tooth is in a potion, so motherfucking what?"

"So, this might be the cause of Karkat's amnesia. It wasn't inevitable, Gamzee it deliberately happened." She said seriously.

* * *

**Oh motherfucking yeah! I finally had a chance to make something happened. (Considering that there's no school today because of the snow storm.) I was going to make some fanfic yesterday but there was a blackout so... yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed. I probably will make more later, but right now I gotta go shovel the snow before it barricades my front door!**


	18. Chapter 17

The crunch on the branches as the knight walked and passed the same tree for the fifth time now. Still, he wasn't aware that he's walking in circles. Karkat gently touched the tree and leaned on it. Placing is hand on his forehead because of the sudden vertigo in all his surroundings. First, he doesn't remember the person who saved his ass and now he's dizzy, just great. Karkat slid down the tree he was leaning on, now kneeling on the dirt. His shoulders began to slump making him fall to the ground. His eyes were still open, still aware but he feels like there's a ton of boulders on his back as he breathes heavily. All of a sudden he felt himself fall as everything turns black.

Eyes shot open as he got up from the ground and on his feet. He looks up to the skies realizing that it's dark, maybe around midnight. Karkat turned around as his eyes widen he sees that man again, that man who was at his bedside and to his surprise he sees the cabin he came from earlier. That man looks as shocked as he does. The other male walked down the small steps from the cabin. Gamzee stood in front of the steps facing Karkat. The knight backed away from him. He turned around on the heel of his shoe and ran away from the clown boy. Gamzee out stretched his arm but didn't try to stop Karkat because that's no longer the Karkat Gamzee once knew.

The knight kept on running when he saw the kingdom's light shining through the darkness of the night. Karkat was over joyed when he passed the woods and into the kingdom, if fact he was so happy that he ran all the way to the palace.

Both of the golden doors swung open as the king stopped mid-way of his sentence. The king's eyes widen as he saw his youngest son again. He shot up from his chair and sprinted across the room only to embrace his son.

"Ah, my son! You're alive. I was so very worried!" The king exclaimed. A hint of tear was visible to the eye.

Karkat sighed. Why not? He thought when he reciprocated the embrace. Karkat saw his mother coming closer to the king, putting a hand on his shoulder. The king lets go of Karkat and glances at his queen. She gave a gentle smile.

The king turned back to Karkat. "Where is he?" The king asked.

"Who father?"

"The clown, he was the one who saved you from the Wizard." The king looked around for the clown. Even though he disliked him, the king could at least thank him.

"I wasn't saved by a clown father, I escaped… or at least I think I did." Karkat said.

There was loud footsteps coming from the halls and talking sounds like someone doesn't want this certain person to come into the castle.

"No, no please, miss? You can't just come into the palace without a purpose to be here. You have to be related to the king or queen to be here or at least have been invited-"

"Shut it, servant. I need to have a meeting with the king." A female voice interrupted the servant's voice as the servant tried to stop the other women.

Everyone had their attention to the lady and the servant. She had an eye patch on her left eye. She had fair skin and her lips were painted a shade of blue. Her long, wavy black hair was let down. She wore a black pirate hat that had cerulean trimmings on the ends of the hat with a cerulean feather attached to the side of the hat. Her pirate jacket was black, and cerulean on the ends of each sleeve. Her boots went up to her knees with her pants tucked in them. Around her waist was a belt with a sword attached to it.

"Hello, king and queen." She smirked.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?"

"I am Vriska. And I need your son." She folded her arms still smirking.

"What? Why?" The king's voice boomed across the room and the corridor.

She chuckled. "No need to shout, your highness. I just need to talk to him."

The king's eyes wandered while he was thinking. "No, I don't trust you." He stepped forward so that he's in front of Karkat.

"Why? Is it because I'm a pirate? My, my, your highness, just because I travel in and out of the kingdom and take things that don't belong to me doesn't mean I'm a bad person." She unfolded her arms and placed one hand on her hip.

"I never said you were a bad person, I just said I didn't trust you." The king shot a glare at her.

"Why? Just because you don't know a person doesn't mean you shouldn't trust them." She took her other hand that wasn't preoccupied and looked at her cerulean painted nails. There were a lot of footsteps coming from the end of the corridor. It was the guards coming, knowing this because their armor banged against each other making a loud clanging sound.

"I have the right reason to not trust you."

"Why's that?" She grimaced.

"You brought a kingdom to corruption and chaos, taking them down with you and your crew. You've killed many civilians and committed crimes. You've killed both the king and queen with their unborn son. Have you any idea how distraught the surviving people felt? You took down a kingdom just for your own selfish needs. How do I know that you won't kill my son? Or use him to tell you where the gold is? How do I know that?" The king was red with anger as his hands clenched into a fist making his knuckles turn white and then red. The guards already reached the room and surround it making it hard for Vriska to escape.

"I'd admit it. I do regret making those choices but it happened so I can't take those back." She paused. "I need your son, so that he can regain his memory back."

"He's perfectly fine."

"Then, why can't he remember Gamzee, the clown who saved his ass with a little help from my magic?" Vriska frowned putting both of her hands down to her side.

"That is highly triggering!" Kankri, Karkat's older brother said from the back of the room.

"Whatever. Your highness, I don't think you understand this situation. If he doesn't get his memory back he'll start to feel like he's forgotten something. This'll rotten his heart out like a plague. He will start to lose himself. He's in danger and soon enough he'll want to kill himself… or you could hand him to me so I can fix him up!You know, without memories he won't be the same as he was before." Vriska smiled showing her sharp fangs on the sides of her teeth. She glanced left then right examining the guards and their weapons. Obviously, they'd have swords and shields, but for Vriska she can just handle herself with just a sword.

"I don't care. Having him in your hands isn't enough danger? I decline." The king crossed his arms.

Vriska's smile turned upside down. "…Fine, suit yourself." She turned around facing the door at the end of the room. "Just to let you know, '_he__'_ is still alive." And with that she walked pass the guards, without letting asking them to move they stepped aside already.

The king glared at her until she was finally gone. "Alright, everyone go back to your posts!" He said to the servants and guards. "As for you, you should go to your room and sleep. It's night." The king pointed to Karkat.

"O-okay." Karkat respond, as he headed to the corridor going to his room.

As soon as Karkat shut his door to his room he leaned on it sliding down to the door. There was just too much happening today he needed some time to sleep it off. He looked up and saw a shadow through the curtains of the balcony. Oddly, the doors were open. A soft breeze came from the outside making the curtains shift from side to side. Through those curtains he saw a guy kneeling to put something on the ground.

When Karkat got up, keeping he eye on that person. The stranger flinched when he saw Karkat, and he just fled, jumping off of the balcony. Karkat feared that the stranger had died just by jumping off of something so high up, so he ran out on the balcony and looked down. He was too late though the stranger was gone, out of sight, maybe hidden in the large trees.

He turned to his room. There he noticed that there was something on the floor. 'A crab, why does it looked familiar?' Karkat thought. He picked it up. There was some purple signature on the crab's back:

:o)


	19. Chapter 18

"Never listen, that asshole." She muttered to herself as she paced herself down the golden hall arms folded, face pissed off as ever. Vriska opened the doors to the outer gates. She shoved her way through the guards without apologizing and headed far into the distance.

Far off the kingdom, like on the edge of it, there's this village where all the poor people, merchants, and traders lived. Not at all like the kingdom itself. Some people lived in old, run-down houses that still stood, and some don't live anywhere, no actual home. In this little village everyone are so kind, and they always shared what they had… sometimes. These people were the ones who were banned from ever coming back to the kingdom because they did something bad, no one really knows what happened, but the villagers themselves. These people lived like this for quite some time now and they haven't died yet.

Vriska entered the bar and sat at a seat in front of the bartender. So far late at night, close to the day, the bar isn't so much packed with people. "Give me a strong one." Vriska commanded not looking at the bartender.

He set the glass of liquor in front of Vriska. She snatched the glass off of the table and drank it whole. "Hit me another shot." Vriska said. The bartender poured the liquid into the glass cup and set the bottle next to the cup. She, again, drank the liquor entirely in one sitting. One after another, she drank, and drank and drank until she stopped drinking.

"Is anything bothering you, Mrs. Marquise?" The bartender asked her.

"Don't call me 'Mrs.' and don't address me as 'Marquise' anymore. That name no longer exists."

"I'm sorry. But you _are_ Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and you can't deny that, my dear."

"I'm not trying to." She snapped and sighed. "Living for a long time is hell especially if you… killed the one you loved."

"…I'm sorry about The Summoner, I really am. By any chance, are they still after you?"

"Yeah, I thought they'd give up, but on my way to Eridan's tower I saw the ship, looks like they're headed here. Supposedly, changing your name doesn't change your face or what you've done. They won't stop hunting for me until I'm finally caught." Vriska hung her head down and clutched her hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who committed crimes. I'm the one who did that on my own. I'm the one who carries the burden. Do you know why I changed my name?"

"I'm afraid not."

"It's because my name was a reminder of what I turned into. I really am a monster, he was right." Tears streamed its way down Vriska's cheeks as she cried. The bartender papped her head and shooshed her.

"Who was right?"

"The Summoner, my dead, ex-husband, that was the last thing he said to when I killed him. I'm leaving, I have to save someone and I have business with someone else." Vriska said as she got up from her seat.

"Alright. Don't over stress yourself. And if you have nowhere to go you can always come here."

"You already know I'd come back." She said as she made her way to the door and opened it. "Thanks, good-bye." She takes a step outside and leaves the bar.

"Good-bye, Captain." The bartender said even though he knew that Vriska couldn't hear him.


	20. Chapter 19

It came back in flashes, the memories. He remembers a women carrying a newborn baby in her arms and smiled with tears in her eyes. She gave the baby to the father, he smiled as well. He sees his older brother smiling too. Everyone was happy and teary with joy. To think that all of it would last long, unfortunately it didn't. All the smiles became frowns and those tears of joy became tears of sorrow and fear. The mother was in the dungeon, wrists chained to hot irons. She had a tear stained face, and anger painted on her face. Why was she there?

_Kankri, why is he there?_

In the dream Kankri held a knife behind his back as he walks in the room to see his mother. She looks up, and her face softens. "Kankri! Quick get me out of these chains." His mother said. Kankri stepped closer the first two steps. "Kankri. Come, get mom out of these chains. They're starting to hurt." Kankri took more steps closer to his mother until he was finally in front of her. "Kankri…?" His mother called out.

_No, wait._

He dropped both of his hands to his sides. His mother's eyes widen as she saw the knife. Kankri's mother mouth open but nothing comes out. He mouthed 'I'm so sorry' and took the knife straight into her chest. Tears that he held back fall from his eyes onto his cheeks. He stuck the knife into his mother's chest crying loud sobs.

_No, no! Stop, stop it Kankri! STOP IT, STOP IT! NO, KANKRI, STOP! STOP HURTING MOM!_

No matter how much Karkat screamed for Kankri to stop he won't hear it. There lies a corpse of his mother. Kankri fall to his knees as buckets of tears came out of his eyes. He screamed, hiding his face with his bloody hands smearing it on his face as he cried. Repeatedly, he whispered 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'.

After Kankri finished crying he wiped his all of his tears away looking like he never cried in the first place. He made his way to the upper rooms.

As he stepped in the main room he saw the king sitting on the throne. "Is it done?" The king asked.

"Yes."

"Perfect. Now you must never tell Karkat that your mother was murdered. Just tell him that she died because of a disease."

"Yes, father."

"This is why you are my favorite child. You may go now." The king said.

Kankri nodded and gave a slight bow. He left without a word. As soon as he got to the hall he saw Karkat peeking at Kankri from behind the wall. "I can see you, Karkat." He said as he walked over to Karkat.

"I know." He whispered and stepped aside the wall to fully face Kankri.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kankri folded his arms across his chest.

"I couldn't sleep. So, I was wondering if I could sleep with you, but you weren't in your room and I went looking." Young Karkat said to older brother Kankri while he looked at his toes.

Kankri sighed. "How old are you? 7 am I right? And you still need someone to sleep with you?"

"Well, mom slept with me when I couldn't sleep." Karkat pouted.

When Kankri heard 'mom' his heart sank. Kneeling down, taking Karkat in his arms and picking him up from the floor. "Sure, I can sleep with you but only this once." Kankri said avoiding Karkat's eyes because they look so much like his mother's eyes, blood red.

Karkat hugged his brother, and nuzzled his neck. Kankri couldn't help but smile sadly after the loss of his mother and the fact that Karkat will be raised without a mother.

The next day everyone woke up in the morning and the king has an announcement. Once everyone is awake they have to dress appropriately and attend to the cemetery.

"We all gather here to…" The king began to say at the cemetery for his dead wife.

Tears shed, and voices weep. This was a very sad moment for everyone. The queen or who used to be queen got along with almost everyone in the palace. She helped a lot with the cleaning and cooking, much like a house wife.

This was a saddening event, especially for Karkat. He was very close to his mother he loved her like he loved crabs and he REALLY love crabs. Karkat stood next to Kankri holding his hand as they watched people put the coffin under the ground and buried it. Karkat looked up to his older brother with tears still on his cheeks. Kankri wiped them away and kissed his brother on the cheek. "It's okay, Karkat. She's in… a better place." He would, of course be lying since he was the one to murder his own mother.

Without saying a thing Karkat hugged Kankri and he hugged back. "It's okay, Karkat. It's okay."

Karkat slowly opened his up from that dream he had. He stayed in that position for a while setting his arm on his eyes. "No, it's not okay." He said as tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

**Shit! It's 1AM I gotta sleep! Anyways, I decided to make two today because I felt bad for not making anything for a week, I think? So, anyways hope you enjoyed. This could've been updated earlier but I was busy watching the Teen Nick Choice Awards.**

**So... G'night! or morning because... **

**Nevermind! **

**G'NIGHT!**


	21. Chapter 20

"Don't cry, my dear child." A soft voice said from afar.

Karkat swung his arm away from his eyes and quickly shot up from his original position. His bloody red eyes stared at the lady at his window. Her jade green eyes stared right back. Her black painted lips created a motherly smile upon her face. The sun in the background isn't really helping at all. The reflection of the sun made her look like she has a halo floating above her head.

"Who… are you?" He said still dazed by her appearance.

The lady flinched slightly when she realizes that he asked her a question. She shook her head from left to right as her hands are in front of her as if she's blocking herself from him. "Um… uh… I… uh…" She stuttered. The lady placed both her hands to her sides and took a deep breath. "I am Kanaya the Sylph and I am here to take you somewhere."

"A sylph? I don't believe you. And what's up with people taking me? First it was the pirate, now you?" Karkat balled his hands into a fist that is resting on his bed sheets.

Kanaya closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you remember?" She asked, opening her eyes back again. "Do you remember that dream you had?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Mind telling me about it?" She smiled as she walked over to Karkat's bed and sat at the end of the bed close to his feet.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"And you didn't believe me when I said I was a sylph. We're even now. So, tell me." She said, calmly.

Then, Karkat told Kanaya his dream about a happy family, when the kidnapping happened, his mother being murdered by his brother and the funeral. In the middle of the story of his mother's murdering he dropped a tear. Kanaya scooched closer to Karkat and wrapped her arms around Karkat until he calmed down. That sadness turned into anger, then fear, then hatred. How could he remember it? He was never there in the scene in the first place.

"It's not real right? Father wouldn't use Kankri to kill mom right?" Karkat asked Kanaya. She just patted his head and told him "it's all right."

"No, it's not. My mother was murdered and my father was responsible for it. How am I supposed to calm the fuck down if my father did stupid shit like this? Why?"

"Well…" Kanaya looked down at her hands avoid eye contact with Karkat.

"What are you not telling me?" Karkat noticed how Kanaya was fidgeting her fingers. He reached both of her shoulders and gave a squeeze. "Tell me what you're hiding."

"Karkat, the wizard who kidnapped you had a reason. It wasn't a bad one actually he tried to save you from your father. But since your father called a meeting no one can deny it. Gamzee… he tried to save you from Eridan but when he got there your memory was already wiped out. I've gathered information about why Eridan erased your memory it was to make you forget everything bad that ever happened to you. He probably thought he was doing you a favor. I've studied the ingredients very closely and figured out that it was a bad memory potion. Unfortunately, your savior, who was your first friend, is part of your bad memories. That's why he was erased."

"So, he kidnapped me to help me forget a bad past?"

"Yes, but that's a bad thing. You see, if you don't get your memory back you might go insane."

"Go insane? I highly doubt that'll happen. I'm fine. Maybe, not remembering is better."

"Are you mad? How can you just say something like that? Losing memory is like death of a loved one. It's like losing one half of who you were," She paused. "That's why you have to come with us."

"But…"

"You know just as much as I do that you want to get out of here."

"Fine. Let's go." Kanaya got up from her spot as the bedroom door opens.

"My prince, the king wants to talk to you." The servant says.

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec." He said. The servant turned on his heel and exited the room and clicked the door closed. "Kan—where'd she go?" Karkat looked around and found a little note with on his bed. He picked the note up, which says:

"_Meet me in Beforus right away."_

Karkat puts the note on his bed and changed to his normal clothes instead of his pajamas. He took the note, tucked it in his pocket and left his room.

* * *

I'll make you decide on what to pick.

Should Karkat:

Go to Beforus

**OR**

Talk to the King


	22. Chapter 21

Beforus. Where was that again? Karkat thought. Since Beforus was destroyed no one really knew where it was relocated. It was still in the Kingdom but where? He took the note out of his pocket and flipped it. On the back of the paper there were directions. It says:

_Go north, and when you see a sign that says: Dead End. Just pass the sign and enter._

Karkat shoved the note back in his pocket and started to the door. His father still wants to talk to him if he sneaks maybe he'll… Never mind. He turned to the balcony. Opening the door and heading out. Looking down, he shudders. That's high, he thinks. He stalks back into his room and looks in the closet.

In the closet there was a brilliant red chest lying on the floor. After such a long time it still shines. Kneeling down in front of the chest, he opens it. All kinds of things he sees. Going back to the memory he never had. All this feels so alien to him. Rummaging through all the stuff he kept in that box. Tossing all that shit all over the room. What was he looking for anyways?

Ah, there it was a rope, probably strong enough to pull a whale from the ocean. Rushing to the balcony he tied the rope to the railing and wrapped himself in the rope. He sat on the railing. Before the servant opened the door he was already gone.

Sprinting through the crowd, he's headed north.

Panting, sweating, heart racing, he's never ran this much before. Accept for the time when he and Gamzee were racing to the castle. Obviously, Gamzee won with his long legs. Karkat assumed that Gamzee cheated. Of course, he wouldn't know. He couldn't.

"Dead End," He read the sign. Looking forward, he saw the run-down buildings and the poor people. To be honest, he pitied them. Every single one of them he pitied. "So, this is Beforus." He whispered.

Karkat passed the sign and entering the village. He felt something bump into him while he walked. Karkat turned around, but no one was there. He, then, looked down and saw a little girl. She had a flower in her blonde, short hair. Her light purple eyes beamed straight into Karkat's. Her light pink dress was tattered a bit. The socks she wore are dirty with mud, no longer white anymore. Her fuchsia colored flats are also dirty with mud and dirt. He pitied her.

"Hi, mister, sorry for bumping into you," She spoke in that soft, high pitched voice. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

Karkat shook his head. "Yeah, I am. I was going to look for someone."

The little girl smiled widely. "Are you looking for your girlfriend?" She cooed.

"What? No, she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, so it's a she. 'She' must be your girlfriend then."

"No, course not. I barely know her."

"It's a blind date then!" She whooped. "What's her name?"

"It's not a blind date. And her name is Kanaya."

"Pretty name, I bet she has a pretty face too!" She purred.

"She's. Not. My. Girlfriend," He said more slowly, putting spaces in between them.

"Relax. I know. Kanaya wouldn't fall for a… She wouldn't fall for you. I mean she already has someone else. But don't worry I'll be your girlfriend." She laughed. Being a 7 year old girl and all she sure can talk.

"I'm sorry you're too young for me. And how do you know Kanaya? Considering that she's a sylph and all. You know where she is?" Karkat asked looking around.

"Kanaya is my girlfriend. And she's… somewhere. I don't really know." She scratched the back of her head, flushed and smiling all toothy.

"Kanaya has a girlfriend? And that's you? No, offense but you're a child."

"Hahaha!" Her voice hardened. "Don't remind me."

Far in the distance they saw Kanaya coming closer. She was holding tulips, roses and all kinds of flowers. She looked up and her face brightens. So did the little girl's face. The little girl ran to Kanaya and hugged her. Kanaya hugged back.

"Hi, Rose." She sees Karkat and smiled. "I see you've met Karkat."

"Yeah, he's an ok guy."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear. Anyways, let's get down to business. Follow me." Kanaya said as she gestured them to follow. As she was about to move she saw someone she knew. That person also took notice to her too.

"Hey, Kanaya, what're you doing here?" Says Vriska. "Don't you usually hang in the forest? Who do you have here?" She peered behind Kanaya seeing Karkat and Rose. She grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the royal asshole's son, fancy seeing you here. I didn't even know you knew this place existed." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't. I thought this place was destroyed or something. That's what my father told me."

"Don't believe everything your daddy tells you, boy." She says. "Back to the point, why are you here?"

Kanaya took a step forward. "We're here to regain his memory."

Vriska folded her arms, frowning. "Did he agree to do this? You know the rules; ask before you take." Vriska sneered.

Kanaya was silent for a moment. She already knew the rules real well. That said that if you take something without asking, in other words stealing, you'll be punished. A few years back a fellow sylph member stole a golden amulet from a human. That amulet was the amulet of destruction. That human was killed by a sylph and the amulet was taken. Soon, when the head sylph found out, they were mad. So was that one sylph. He the last thing he said when he was executed was: "Every each and one of you will all die. Someone will bring destruction to the world and my revenge with be avenged!" With those last words of abhorrence his wings were torn off his back, and off with his head. No one really knew the purpose of this sylph's actions, but all they do know is that he won't stop even if he's dead.

"She didn't need to ask. I just came along." Karkat intruded. He heard her sigh in relief behind him.

"So, you actually want your memory back? I'm surprised, just yesterday you didn't accept. What led to your change of mind?"

"This." He took something out of his pocket and showed it to Vriska.

"O what's this?" She said slowly. "A crab and what's that signature?"

"Somehow, I have a feeling that it's familiar but I've never seen it before. I want to know why that stranger gave this to me."

"Stranger? Someone gave this to you? Who?"

"I don't know, that's why I said 'stranger'."

"Do you at least know what that person looked like?"

"I only saw his shadow. But in his shadow he has messy, unruly hair. He's very tall about 6'3". And the rest is all hidden behind the curtains."

Everyone is all quiet for a minute, thinking about something. Rose tugged Kanaya's skirt. She looked down at Rose who was pointed to the crab. Kanaya knew what she meant by that.

"Can I see that for a second?" She asked. Karkat gave it to Kanaya who gave it to Rose. She traced the smiley face and flinched. Her eyes snapped shut, seeing: Gamzee, Terezi and others. They were in a castle made entirely out of glass. Gamzee was injured, three scars across his face while he was holding his bloody arm. Terezi was holding two canes with blades at the ends of both of them. And then she sees Karkat lying on the floor, his blood seeping from his wounds. Vriska has a spear through her stomach. She sees a 12 year old girl with a cat hat lying on the floor, headless. There was also a man with shades on his eyes. He was headless too.

In one flash and that image disappeared. There came another vision. Gamzee was there sitting and watching the sunset. Karkat was there too, well... just his head.


	23. Chapter 22

"Kanaya, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rose asked as she gestured for Kanaya to come to her.

"What is it Rose? What did you see?" Kanaya asked looking fretful. Rose came closer to Kanaya and gazed deeply upon Kanaya's eyes. "Something's wrong –very, dreadfully wrong. Karkat needs to get out of here."

"But Rose, aren't we trying to save him?" Kanaya asked with curiosity.

"If by saving you mean murder then you are correct. I saw something bad; a future that shouldn't exist. We need to get him out of here, out of Alternia. That man cannot find him or he'll—he'll—"

"Rose, calm down." Kanaya shooshed Rose, "By 'that man' what did you meant? And what will he do that is so terrible?"

"In the future," She started, "He rages."

"Who rages?"

"Gamzee Makara," Rose whispered. Kanaya looked at her in dismay, but either way she's going to have to trust Rose because she's the seer after all.

Kanaya looked over at Karkat, eyes full of pity. _Save the boy? Or let him rot?_ Kanaya thought. Already she has grown to care for that boy. Either way he will die. _No, there has to be another way_. Kanaya thinks. Karkat doesn't even know the mess he's In right now.

"Rose, is there another way to save the child?" Kanaya said while she held her stare upon Rose.

"I did not see another future. My insights have been blocked for these past few weeks. I can't see things clearly anymore. Something's not right."

Kanaya looked back to where Karkat should be but he wasn't there. Where did he go? Kanaya looked left, right, still no Karkat. "Rose, where's Karkat?"

"I thought he was over there." She pointed.

A sudden thought occurred in Kanaya's mind. "Vriska,"

Kanaya pushed her way through the crowd of people, heading to the forest. "Kanaya…" Rose called out, but she didn't hear her. "Kanaya," Rose called out again as Kanaya was rushing her way through the cluster of people. "KANAYA!" Rose shouted.

"What is it Rose?" Kanaya turned back at Rose, eyes full of fury.

"You're going the wrong way." Rose smiled as she pointed to the right direction. Kanaya followed the right direction and silently thanked Rose for the sense of direction. She head for the shore.

"Where are you taking me? Let go! That fucking hurts!" Karkat shouted as he tried to pull his arm out of her grasp.

"Quit being such a baby, your highness." Vriska lets go of his arm and puts him down on the ground.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked trying to mask his concern for himself. Vriska just smiled and folded her arms. She ignored him.

"Hey—don't ignore me! Answer me!" He shouted.

"Who would've thought that the King's son was as much of a brat as he is than his older brother? I'm SO very surprised."

"Answer me." He demanded.

"Fine, if it'll keep your trap shut. We are going on a cruise."

"Why are we going on a cruise if you're kidnapping me?

"Don't you get it, kid? Everyone wants you dead." Vriska leaned in closer and whispered; "Because you're a mutant."

Karkat's eye widen in shock. That was supposed to be a family secret between his mother, father and brother. How did she know that? Why does she know this? What will she do with me afterwards? Questions he asked himself but knows that they'll never be answered.

Vriska smiled. She laughed the most horrendous laugh. "Oh, my dear child, even if someone does save you, you'll still die anyways. So there is no happy ending for you."

Karkat looked down. "I know." He scarcely whispered it out. "I know" he repeated.

For that little moment, Vriska pitied someone. She pitied that boy deep inside that bitchy shell she did pity him- in a way. Vriska looked over at the shoreline and saw a ship, just her luck. She smiled and grabbed the boy, yanking him to come forth with her. "C'mon, boy! The seas awaits us!" She said as she dragged him with her.

"Come on Equius they're about to sell all the tuna!" Nepeta squealed as she pulled on Equius' arm. Something from afar caught her attention. She saw a short boy wearing gold and red. His skin was as white as snow and eyes as red as blood. _He almost looks like… the knight!_ Nepeta gasped. _Looks like a girl's forcing him to do something he doesn't want to, I must help him knowing he's a knight and all._ Nepeta blushed at the thought.

Nepeta stealthily followed Karkat and the women into the ship. Equius took notice and followed Nepeta not knowing the amount of trouble they might get in with Vriska or will she use them as part of her crew members?

* * *

Ha Ha! Sorry, I haven't uploading any Fanfics lately, my laptop broke and now I have to use my uncle's computer.

Just my luck.

I'm not sure if I'd upload daily, I've been busy with a science fair project which is due in four me luck that I'd get an A on it. XD

NC~


End file.
